nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D: Ride
SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D: Ride is a motion simulator ride based on SpongeBob SquarePants. There were multiple versions of this attraction at several Cedar Fair theme parks, including Kings Island, Kings Dominion, California's Great America, and Canada's Wonderland. (All of these parks were owned by Paramount Pictures at the time of the ride's opening until Cedar Fair Entertainment Company purchased them in 2006). Synopsis The film begins with Painty the Pirate seemingly about to sing the show's theme song as usual, but he instead pops out of the painting and throws the riders into Bikini Bottom. The audience ends up at The Krusty Krab, where SpongeBob welcomes them (addressing them as a new fellow employee) and shows them how to make a Krabby Patty by pointing at the ingredients with his spatula. But when preparing the Krabby Patty, SpongeBob accidentally loses a pickle. The pickle then bounces out of the restaurant into the hands of Patrick Star, who is jumping around on a pogo stick and then leaves with it. SpongeBob, confused at Patrick's apparent theft, sets out to rescue the pickle, bringing the riders along with him on a bicycle made out of bubbles. SpongeBob first rides out into town, wreaking havoc in the process, and eventually rides through Jellyfish Fields, where he is stung by a horde of Jellyfish. Suddenly, SpongeBob ends up falling into Rock Bottom, where a fish pops the bubble bike by biting it. The force of the pop hurdles SpongeBob into the air, landing in the Chum Bucket. It is revealed that the real Patrick had been kidnapped by Plankton, and the pickle thief was a high tech robotic version of Patrick. The robot then pursues SpongeBob, only to be unplugged by Patrick (looking for an electrical outlet for his toaster). Plankton is then crushed by his robot and SpongeBob recovers the pickle. Sandals, who ordered the Krabby Patty, then enters the Chum Bucket to eat his patty; however, it turns out that Sandals is allergic to pickles, which causes him to explode. Mechanics This ride is a 3D motion simulator ride. Riders sit in a 3-D theater with chairs that rock and tilt along with the 3D movie. Various effects are also used such as scents, water, wind, air blasts, leg ticklers, vibrations, strobe lighting, and smoke. Trivia * Some versions of the ride have stationary seats and are just considered 3D rather than 4D, especially the versions formerly located at Cedar Fair parks that were originally owned by Paramount Pictures. * This ride stopped playing at the Nickelodeon Suites Resorts to make way for SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue! * It appeared in Flamingo Land in the UK. * The ride somewhat foreshadows the ending. When SpongeBob blows up his bubble bike, Sandals is shown shaking his head horizontally, but is pushed away by the bike. It's a hint to him knowing this is a bad idea. * The movie was also shown in other languages: ** In Germany, it aired on Movie Park Germany, where there are also other exclusive SpongeBob rides. It was replaced by Shrek 4D in 2008. ** In Italy, it was shown on Gardaland. ** It also appeared in Walibi Belgium Goofs/Errors * Like many episodes, the Chum Bucket is not across the street from the Krusty Krab. *When the camera crashes into the Krusty Krab, it ends up into the back of the kitchen, when it should have crashed into the dining room or the front of the kitchen because it was crashing through the front of the Krusty Krab, not the back. *The Galley Grub reads, "Krabby Pattie" instead of "Krabby Patty." It also reads, "Krabby Conco" instead of "Krabby Combo." * When SpongeBob leaves the Krusty Krab on the bubble bike, downtown is to the right of the Krusty Krab. However, in the beginning of the ride, Downtown Bikini Bottom is down an intersection, which to the left of the Krusty Krab. * Right before the camera crashes into the Krusty Krab, the order of the 122 Conch Street houses is wrong. Squidward's house is on the left, SpongeBob's house is on the middle, and Patrick's house is on the right, when usually, Patrick's house is on the left, Squidward's house is on the middle, and SpongeBob's house is on the right. * Sandals looks nothing like his series counterpart. Gallery SpongeBob SquarePants 4D Ride sign.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D: Ride sign SpongeBob SquarePants 4D Ride SpongeBob on the Bubble Bike.jpg|SpongeBob on his Bubble Bike SpongeBob SquarePants 4D Ride SpongeBob's Bubble Bike riding down the road.jpg SpongeBob SquarePants 4D Ride Plankton introduces his PatBot 3000.jpg|Plankton introduces the PatBot 3000 to SpongeBob SpongeBob SquarePants 4D Ride The PatBot 3000 attacking SpongeBob.jpg|The PatBot 3000 attacking SpongeBob Category:Theme park attractions Category:SpongeBob SquarePants